A Different Path
by VanillaAshes
Summary: What would happen if things went a little different. If Neal didn't fall into the portal, would Emma have allowed herself to trust him again? How would it change Henry? Swanfire Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**This story is written for one of my lovely beta's (And beta'd by her too): Pepper1622**

**Prompt: Any story about Neal and Henry, with Emma there too.**

**Set: After 2x14 and right before Neal falls into the portal.**

**Couple: Neal and Emma (Swanfire)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**This story will continue with more Swanfire, following the rough storyline I have set. However, it would probably be more like drabbles/oneshots following a specific storyline, than a story.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"I can't lose you, Neal, I can't," Emma says, tears falling down her face. "Not again."

"I am not going to pull you down with me," Neal claims, basically offering to sacrifice himself.

Emma sees Tamara; she seems to have doubled back. Emma knows by Tamara's expression that she's planning on attempting to push both Emma and Neal into the portal. She barely even realizes when she starts floating, lifting Neal completely out of the portal. Emma's hand goes out, surprising Tamara and pulling her past her. Tamara loses her balance and falls into the portal, closing it.

Neal looks at her, shocked, but launches forward and hugs her, which Emma instantly returns. The moment is short lived; Emma looks up at his face when he winces, before remembering he was shot. She looks down and her mind goes blank when she sees the blood coming from Neal's gunshot.

"We need to get you to the hospital!" Emma says quickly.

"I'm fine, Emma," Neal insists, trying to fake a smile through his pain.

"You're not fine—you've been shot," Emma replies. "Besides . . . I know you're lying," she adds, before pulling him closer to her so she can help him to the car.

Neal groans in pain and slings his arm around Emma's shoulders to support his weight and help him walk.

Emma leads him out, occasionally glancing at the wound. She helps him into the passenger's side of her car. "Are you okay?" she asks when he winces.

"Emma . . ." he starts.

"Right," Emma mutters, running around to get into the driver's side. She is still shaky from nearly losing him into the portal; things were said and almost said. She takes a deep breath before driving the car as quickly and carefully she can.

In her mind, Emma knows that it was in vain saving Neal now, when the town is in danger. But she has saved the town so many times; there is no way she will risk losing the person she loves. If he dies, there is no point saving the town. She pulls into the hospital parking lot, hoping there is still somebody there to help Neal, and gets out of the car.

Neal knows that if Emma wasn't here, he wouldn't be able to walk; he can barely manage the pain as it is. He blindly lets her lead him and does what she says. He pays attention when she makes him lie down and starts backing off. He just about gets eye contact with her, sees her saying something, but doesn't hear her, before she runs off, leaving him with some medical staff.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Time skip to after they save Storybrooke. In this Henry was not taken, Emma and Regina used their magic to stop the stone, and Captain Hook did not return._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Neal, Emma and Henry sit in a booth at Granny's, a coffee each for Emma and Neal and a hot cocoa with cinnamon for Henry.

"Are you going to stay in Storybrooke now?" Henry asks Neal, smiling at him.

"I'm not sure yet, Henry," Neal replies, having not worked everything out.

"Okay," Henry responds, accepting the answer, to the surprise of Emma. "Can I go see Mom? I haven't seen her since you two saved Storybrooke again."

Emma laughs. "Of course. Want me to take you?"

"No, I'm okay," Henry says, basically running out of Granny's.

"That was weird," Emma comments, looking at Neal.

"What do you think?" Neal asks, given her his full attention.

"I don't know. It could be nothing. She's his mother too," Emma replies.

Neal smiles. "I meant about me staying in Storybrooke. I want to know your opinion."

"Oh. Henry would love it. You're his dad—it would be good for him to have another male role model. That is, if you don't teach him to hotwire the cars," Emma teases, gaining a laugh from Neal. "I know your father would like it."

"I don't—"

"Wait. Your father can help a lot of people here, and he'll listen to you. Having you around may actually benefit Storybrooke."

"I don't see how he can help—he's the Dark One," Neal mutters, still not completely able to neither forgive nor trust his father.

Emma places her hand on his. "He is not entirely evil. He really has helped people, sometimes without even making his silly deals. Not to mention he has love in his heart."

Neal takes a breath, about to respond, before Emma decides to continue talking.

"He's your father, and he loves you too. All parents do things in their past that they may regret or that you disagree with. I'm not defending what he has done; I'm just saying that people change, and I'm really starting to sound like my parents," she says with a realization.

Neal chuckles slightly. "Hope, love and faith fixes everything?"

Emma laughs. "That's what they say. Everybody gets their happy ending."

"What is _your_ happy ending?" Neal asks Emma.

"I'm the Savior—I don't get a happy ending," she replies, almost instantly.

"Everybody gets their happy ending, remember?" Neal assures, clasping her hand in his.

Emma glances at their hands, and her eyes instantly flicker up to his. The prominent emotions which were bubbling around had recently rushed to the surface when he nearly died. She had expected for them to settle and dissipate, because she didn't want to still be in love with the person who abandoned her.

However, Neal isn't just the guy that abandoned her when she was eighteen—he isn't the guy that sent her to jail. He is the guy who gave her the best thing she could have: Henry, even if the universe is against her, not allowing her to ever find a family, forcing her into loneliness so she could become the Savior and save everybody's happy endings. Maybe, now that she's here, now that she's completing her task, her prophecy, maybe the loneliness can end. She finally has a family, her mother and father, even though they are her age. She has a son, the most amazing boy ever, who found her and reunited her with her family. Even though she won't admit it to anybody else, she has Regina, who is like a sister; they hated each other, and yet are always there for one another. Maybe it's time for her to finally have her happy ending, to finally be able to love completely without fear of being rejected.

Emma looks back up at Neal, not sure when she looked away from him, and smiles. "I think my happy ending is right here in Storybrooke, with my parents, our son . . . and you. I think you should stay."

Neal smiles, his blue eyes lighting up. "Then I'll stay," he confirms, no hesitation or doubt in his voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **

**Hello, okay, this chapter pretty much directly follows on from the last. **

**Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews!**

**Thank you for Andromeda, who was my lovely co-writer for this chapter!**

* * *

Neal was seated at Granny's, two hot chocolates on the table as he waited patiently for Henry. He took a sip of his and almost choked; it was almost scolding hot, nearly burning his tongue. Placing it down on the table, he hoped nobody noticed.

Henry walked in through the door, looking around, he was obviously slightly nervous.

Neal smiled automatically. "Henry, over here." He called softly, waving him over.

Henry smiled back a little and walked towards him. "Hey Dad." He greeted before taking a seat opposite him.

"I brought you a hot chocolate," he commented, pointing to the mug. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous, he was probably scared of rejection. Although, Henry had just called him Dad and that made everything worth it. However, he wasn't sure exactly how this conversation would go.

"Thanks." Henry answered, still smiling slightly as he pulled the mug towards himself. "How're you doing?"

"I'm good, Henry, thank you." Neal replied with a genuine smile. "How about you?"

"I'm good." Henry replied and lifted his mug.

Neal took a sharp breath. "Wait, it's very hot, you might want to wait a few more minutes." He recommended, not wanting his son to burn his tongue.

"Thanks." He replied, releasing his drink.

Neal placed his hands around around his mug, letting the warmth sink into his skin. "I wanted to talk to you about something, I've already discussed it with your mother- Emma." He clarified which mother, that must be confusing having two of them."

Henry nodded. "Okay." he said, looking at him expectantly.

"What would be you… how would you feel if I remained in Storybrooke… permanently?" Neal asked him, waiting anxiously for his son's reaction.

Henry stared at him for a moment, as the words sank in and he grinned widely at his father. "You're staying? Forever?"

With a nod, he confirmed it. "If you want me to, then yes."

Henry nodded quickly. "Yes, yes! Of course I want you to stay!"

The smile that beamed on his son's face was reflected on his own face. "Then I guess I need to start looking around for a permanently place to live. I can't just stay at Granny's all the time."

Henry smiled back at him, widely. "You can get a place next to Mum's… either Mum. So I can stay with you sometimes. I'm so happy you're staying, Dad." He admitted.

"I'd like that." Neal replied. "I'm happy too, son."

* * *

Emma was sitting in a booth at granny's, she was curious to how Henry took the news about Neal staying- although she was sure it would be positive- but due to having to work, didn't know officially yet. Occasionally, she actually did have to do some sheriffing. Cupping her hand around the hot mug of coffee, she waited, hoping that Neal remembered they were meeting.

Neal walked in and smiled widely when he saw her there. He walked up to where she was sitting and took a seat in front of her. "Hey there."

"Hey," Emma replied with a smile. "How did it go with Henry?"

"Well." Neal told her, smiling back at her. "He seemed excited."

"That's good! That is really good, I knew he'd be excited." Emma told him. "Don't look so nervous, you're a natural with him."

Neal laughed. "I don't know about that." He admitted, with a small smile. "But I'm willing to try to be a good father. No matter what it takes."

Emma nodded, a soft smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "With that attitude, he'll love you. He's the happiest kid in the world- and that's with Regina as his mother."

Neal laughed quietly and nodded. "Any advice that I should remember?"

Emma thought for a moment, she had been in Storybrooke for around a year and a half now; what did she know about her son? "He's very smart… I think teaching him anything from where you're from… story-world. All of that, he's really into. He loved sword-fighting with you a few days ago."

Neal nodded, slowly, as he listened to her. "I think I can do that." He answered, and then smiled at her. "How are you today?"

"Pretty good. I managed to stop an argument between neighbours." She answered with a small laugh. "How about you?"

Neal smiled. "I'm good. I'm glad to be here." He said, truthfully. "And I'm glad to be with you."

Emma smiled again, she couldn't remember smiling this much in a long time. "I'm glad too… just don't leave, because this time, I'll come after you with a vengeance." She lightly threatened.

Neal laughed. "I don't think there's anything that could ever make me walk away right now… but I'll keep that in mind." he said, with a slight grin.

"Glad to hear." Emma commented, smiling at him. "Are you sleeping at Granny's?" She inquired.

"For now I am." Neal nodded. "Though I did tell Henry I would be getting a place of my own. He already mentioned sleepovers." He told her, with a grin.

Emma's smile widened as she looked at him. "Good luck convincing Regina to allow that."

Neal laughed quietly, he had thought about whether that would be an issue or not. "Hopefully I'll manage."

"Let me know if you need any help. She hates me, but I'm sure if she had to choose between letting Neal hang out with me or you, she'll choose you."

Neal looked at her for a moment, wanting to disagree with her but knowing he couldn't. "I'm glad to be back in his life. Was it hard for you? Becoming his mother again?"

"He turned up on my doorstep, in the middle of the night." Emma started. "I'm not even sure if I'm actually doing a good job at being his mother. It wasn't something I had planned."

"I think you're doing a brilliant job." Neal told her, truthfully.

Emma took a sip of her hot chocolate. "You're a better father to him. His face lightens up every time you walk into the room. It's great."

"It's just because he had given up on the idea of me, I think." Neal admitted. "He always knew you were out there. And perhaps always had a plan to come find you."

Emma laughed. "He found me when he was _ten_, how long could he have been planning that? Since he was a baby? No way. I think it was a spur moment, a few months at max. He had a mother, I think he would have been more anxious to meet you- his father."

Neal laughed and rolled his eyes. "I like to think that he was anxious to meet me… but the thing is… I don't think there's a best or worst parent here… not between the two of us at least. Neither of us obviously has experience so… we just have to do the best we can and hope that it's enough. Which pretty much sounds like the definition of parenthood to me."

Emma nodded. "I agree." She sighed. "Sometimes I wish I didn't give him up."

Neal took a moment to answer. "I love him." He told her, a bit slowly. "He is so perfect. And I love him so much that it breaks my heart to think that he has felt what it feels to be motherless just like I did. But if you had raised him, hadn't given him up. He wouldn't be Henry. Not this Henry. He would be different and he wouldn't be the son that I now adore. I think it's that which you should focus on, Emma. Not your mistakes, but how your mistakes made something wonderful."

"But he could have been _our_ son… not Regina's son too."

"I guess." Neal nodded. "That would be wonderful but things didn't go that way. And honestly, right now? I think I'm okay with that."

Emma nodded, but didn't respond. Instead, she took another sip of her drink.

Neal smiled slightly at her and stayed in silence, drinking out of his mug as well.

* * *

Neal was standing outside of the door, trying to gather the courage to actually get in Emma's parents' apartment. He knew it was silly. But part of him was still so incredibly nervous at the thought that he had resolved with just standing there until courage came. And in those ten minutes he'd been there, it was nowhere to be found.

The door opened, and David stared at him. "Hello, can I help you?" He asked simply, crossing his arms almost identical to how Emma crosses her arms.

"I was looking for Emma." Neal said, quickly, a slightly hopeful look in his eyes as he looked at David, which he was just a bit intimidated by, just because of who he was.

"She's not here." David replied before stepping to one side. "You're welcome to come in and wait for her." He offered, almost kindly.

Neal smiled a bit nervously and nodded. "Yeah… thanks. Uhm… when should she be back?"

David closed the door behind him. "Soon." He replied vaguely, walking towards the kitchen. "Want something to drink?" He asked, already collecting two clean mugs.

"Coffee would be great, thanks." Neal said, more because he wanted to be polite having seen him take two, than because he actually wanted some. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good." He replied shortly, pouring the coffee. "How long are you staying around, Neal? I don't want my daughter, or grandson to get attached if you're planning on taking off again."

Neal watched him for a moment. "When I left, I did because I had to. Because otherwise you would not have your daughter here today. I promise that I would never have left her if it wasn't for her own good. I… I love her. And I love my son as well. You should know that distance means very little when it comes to fatherhood. I could not love them more if I tried. And I would never leave them unless my presence was a danger to either of them."

David nodded, but did not reveal what he was thinking. "That's good to hear, Neal." He handed him his coffee. "And for the record, I'm pretty sure my daughter loves you too."

Neal couldn't help but smile just a little bit. "That's good… that's very good." He told him, looking slightly relieved.

"But, if I find her heart broken… let's just say, I have a knack for finding people."

"If that were the case. I would be more than glad to be found." Neal answered, simply.

"Good." David replied with a smile, this one more genuine. After a long sip of his coffee, he looked back up at Neal. "Emma is with Henry, she won't be back for a few hours." He informed him.

"Oh." Neal replied. "I should… I should probably go then." He finished drinking his coffee quickly. "Thanks for the coffee. And the chat. Can you tell them I passed by? I got something Henry might like."

David nodded, standing to walk him out. "I will. Thanks for dropping by."

Neal smiled slightly and nodded. "You're welcome." He replied before walking out of the door.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**Hello! I am excited to get another chapter up! Shoutout to my amazing co-writer, Andromeda2000 :D**

* * *

Neal ran his hand down his face; he had not expected the ambush he'd received from Emma's dad. When they had started dating, she had no family, so he didn't have to worry about what they felt about him. Now it appeared that the whole town was her family, or in some way connected to her. It was slightly unnerving. He noticed Emma talking to Ruby, obviously just about to leave, so he hovered, trying to look inconspicuous.

Emma turned to leave and saw him, saying a few words to Ruby before walking towards him. "Hey."

Neal smiled softly. "Hey, Emma." He said. "How are you?"

"Good, thanks." She replied with a smile, stopping a few feet from him. "Are you heading back to Granny's?"

"Yeah… I want to check out houses in the area and I left the newspaper in my room. Wanna come with?" Neal asked, more than slightly hopeful.

Emma smiled and, after a second of hesitation, nodded. "I'd love to!"

Neal smiled, not saying anything about her hesitating. "So… ladies first, I guess." He said, waving his arm in the direction they were to go.

She bowed her head in gratitude and walked past him, only to open the door a second later. "After you, Sir."

Neal laughed and grinned slightly at her as he walked through. "Why thank you, my lady."

Emma laughed with him and soon joined him. "So, which houses are you looking at?" She enquired.

"I have them highlighted in my newspaper - that's why I need to pick it up," Neal explained. "There are three… they're not big; two of them only have one room, and if Henry wants to stay over I'll have to get one of those sofa beds. At least he'd get a TV in his room, though." He laughed.

She nodded with a smile. "I'm sure Henry would be happy with any of them. Let's go check them out."

Neal laughed. "I sure hope so," he said with a slight grin as he kept walking.

* * *

Neal had just finished speaking with the owner and was now walking around, observing the creamy-white walls of the living room. There was no furniture, so he was carefully measuring the space with his eyes.

"It's pretty," Emma informed him, joining him from somewhere else in the house. "And there's some attic space - with a bit of work, that could be another bedroom," she suggested.

Neal nodded. "It seems nice… plus the balcony's got a _great_ view." He pointed out, poking his head out a bit towards the window.

She nodded in agreement, walking out to look at the view from the balcony.

Neal walked into the bathroom, looking around carefully. "It has a tub, too… I mean, it's an awesome house." He paused for a moment. "I'm just not completely sure it's the right one for me."

* * *

Emma pulled her hair up into a casually neat ponytail and checked the time, seeing that she still had ten minutes before Neal was due to arrive. She was shocked when he texted her earlier asking for a date - especially as they had seen each other an hour before the text came through. But, it added to the mystery. If there was one thing about Neal that Emma loved, it was how he always managed to surprise her.

Neal was actually early, he realised that, but he was honestly so impatient to see her that he still walked up to the door and knocked lightly, holding a single white orchid in his hand. He waited silently, his heart beating fast in his chest, and he lightly scolded himself for being so silly- it was like being a teenager all over again.

Emma opened the door, smiling when she saw him, and her grin only widened when she noticed the orchid. "Oh, that's beautiful - you remembered." She commented, standing to one side. "Come on in."

Neal smiled at her and held it out for her to take. "Of course I remembered," he said softly. "You look great." He told her truthfully as he stepped inside.

"Thank you. You look pretty handsome yourself." Emma said with a smile and accepted the orchid, putting it in a vase and putting it on the counter. "So… where are we going?" She enquired curiously.

Neal smiled his most charming smile. "I suppose you'll have to find out... I have a surprise for you."

She grinned; she loved surprises, but was always too curious and tended to ruin the surprise. But she loved knowing where she was going, too. "I hate surprises." She grumbled. "Can I at least know if a dress is appropriate?"

Neal laughed. "If you hate them, why are you grinning like that?" He asked amusedly. "And you're perfect the way you are."

Emma quickly tried to hide her smile. "Shut up." She said playfully, lightly hitting his arm before hooking her arm around his. "Thank you. You're too sweet. Can we go?" She asked impatiently, wanting to know what the surprise was.

Neal laughed again, very aware that she was only telling him to shut up because he was right. "Of course. Do you have everything you need?"

She quickly grabbed her bag, glanced into it ensure she had everything she would need - she did - and headed for the door. "Let's go."

"After you," Neal said with a smile.

Returning his smile, she allowed him to lead her out of her house and down the sidewalk. Turning left, curiousity got the better of her and she couldn't help but question him. "So… where are we going?"

"Just trust me," Neal told her with a bit of a grin. "You'll like it."

"If we end up at your place, you could have warned me - I wouldn't have gotten dressed up," Emma replied. Even though she didn't spend hours getting ready for this 'date' Neal had planned, she had put in quite a bit more effort than normal.

Neal laughed. "It's not exactly my place." He said, although he didn't explain what he meant with that. "But it's not exactly not my place, either."

She couldn't help but send him a dumbfounded look. "Okay," she hummed. "Oh, before I forget, Henry's free tomorrow if you two wanted to hang out."

Neal nodded without hesitation. "Yeah, in the afternoon - I actually may have found myself a job here."

"A job?" Emma asked with mild surprise, shocked that he hadn't brought it up before now. "Where? Doing what?"

"Well, don't look so surprised," Neal teased. "It's at the Storybrooke Animal Feed. I mean, it's not much, but it's all I could find on such short notice."

"Not much? That's great!" Emma replied, taking his arm in hers. "Looks like things are coming together."

Neal couldn't help but smile at that. "Yes, they are. So in the afternoon I can plan something with him- in the morning I have my very first shift. So wish me luck with that." He said as he reached a front door and took out the keys to open it.

"Good luck," Emma said before turning her attention to his door - so they _were_ going to his apartment?

Neal laughed as he opened the door. "Ladies first." He said with a light smile.

After climbing up two flights of stairs, Neal did not stop at his apartment door, but went up another two floors. He fumbled with his keys as he approached a door, which had obviously once been painted white, but now the paint was peeling off and was mostly just bronze-coloured, and rusty. He unlocked the door and went inside - or rather, outside. The terrace was not too big, but it was not small, either, and there were vines on the walls of the building. Just a few steps from the ledge there was a small, plastic green table, maybe large enough for a total of three or four people. On the table, there was a picnic basket, though its contents were covered by a white piece of cloth. Beside the picnic basket was a small lamp. "So those chairs don't look particularly comfortable… but I promise they're better than they seem." Neal assured her with a bit of a nervous laugh.

Emma had actually forgotten how romantic Neal was - even their first date had been better than she could imagine. He wasn't boring at all - he was pretty amazing. "This is… amazing!" She breathed, almost shocked into speechlessness.

Neal couldn't help but smile widely, clearly relieved. "I'm glad you like it." He said as he walked towards the table. "Now I must warn you, this light is not nearly bright enough once it gets darker but I didn't have time to buy a better one… so I am sorry for that."

"It's perfect," she replied honestly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Neal smiled as he sat down on one of the chairs. "By the way, I got pizza. Because, well, it's pizza."

Had Emma thought this evening couldn't get any better, she would have been wrong. She stepped in front of him, their eyes met, and she pulled him into a kiss. He just knew her too well! "Perfection," she commented upon pulling away.

Neal grinned slightly when she pulled away, and looked at her a bit breathlessly. "Good, because you deserve no less than that."

She briefly wondered how different things could have been had Neal not run off; Neal was a great dad and would have been at the time, too. A lost opportunity. Although, she was happy now that they had another chance. The rest of the date continued with the same light tone and didn't technically end until the following morning.

* * *

Henry wasn't used to having a father, which was why he couldn't quite fathom how every moment with him was so natural, so easy.

The roads of Storybrooke were almost deserted. The car proceeded slowly, though his father was clearly taking his time in taking him home.

Suddenly, on the side of the road, the car stopped completely.

Henry looked at the older man curiously and Neal sighed softly, needing a moment before looking at him. "Son..." He began, his voice full of hesitation. "I'm sorry."

Henry furrowed his eyebrows. "For what?"

"Listen, bud... I grew up without a dad, too. I lost him when I was your age and there was a hole in me after that. A hole that I could never fill and I don't want to think... no, I can't stand to think that I caused you that kind of pain."

Henry shook his head. "I'm okay, Dad. And even if I wasn't, it wouldn't be your fault."

Neal looked at the little boy, achingly similar to a much younger version of himself. He wasn't sure whether he believed it or not. "I love you, Son."

"I love you too, Dad." Henry smiled.

Neal remained silent for a moment; he didn't make any attempt to start the car. "Do you like pizza?"

Henry laughed. "Everyone likes pizza." He reminded him.

"Are you able to leave Storybrooke?" Neal asked curiously, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Err... Yes..." Henry answered hesitantly, not sure where this conversation was going.

"When's your bedtime?"

"Nine-thirty, generally," Henry told him, trying to figure out what his father was thinking.

Neal glanced at his watch. 4:05 PM.

He took his phone out and handed it to his son as he restarted the car. "Text your mom. Tell her I'm taking you on a road trip to eat the best pizza in the whole of Maine."

Henry grinned. Yes, he really liked having a father and could definitely get used to it.

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading!**


End file.
